


A tale of twix bars and ramen

by xsmallathenabug



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dramatic crack, Fluff and Humor, I think it’s funny at least, M/M, Swearing, can you tell im a minho stan lol, lots of dramatic pining, minho is an angel in mine and jisungs eyes, my sense of humor is weird tho, thats what I like to call this, they are soft and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmallathenabug/pseuds/xsmallathenabug
Summary: After a mysterious gorgeous angel lets Jisung use his membership card to get a discount on his convenience store ramen, Jisung is convinced he just found the love of his life.





	1. Bold of you to assume minsung will properly interact in this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> My goal for this was: dramatic and stupid so be aware of the shitfest this is gonna be.... just a heads up before you actually decide to read this crap
> 
> Also it’s been a while since my last fic and I never wrote minsung before but I’m on a break and some guy offered his membership card on the supermarket for me to get a discount on my purchase and this was born

It was nine in the morning when Jisung’s alarm sounded for the first time and got promptly ignored. 

It was then fucking one in the afternoon when it sounded for possibly the hundredth time and Jisung finally decided to not hit the snooze button once more.

_Wake the fuck up you idiot!_ his 1pm alarm said once he looked at his cellphone.

He groaned, felling, as per usual, utterly disappointing at himself and all his life choices that led him to be waking up so late when he knew he had so much shit to do.

Perhaps deciding to have night classes at college wasn’t his greatest idea. 

Sure it sounded nice having the morning free to do his assignments and maybe sleep in when needed... sucks to know though that “when needed” for his lazy ass meant every goddamn day.

He unlocked his phone and decided to check his notifications, coming across several texts from Seungmin that started to arrive at their group chat around 7:30am.

Jisung will never understand how that kid has the energy and the will inside of him to wake up so early when their classes only start at 6pm. 

He almost felt bad for leaving Seungmin waiting all those hours for Jisung to finally wake up and reply to him, but them he saw that Hyunjin and Felix started to flood the chat around 10am and then he felt his presence wasn’t needed.

Deciding then to ignore the texts - that were basically only about how they should meet for lunch today, what Jisung missed by an hour apparently - the boy decided to get out of bed and face the day.

He dragged himself to the kitchen to have some cereal and he swore he could feel his parent’s disapproval from miles away for never having a proper meal for lunch and skipping breakfast altogether.

College student life is never easy he would argue with them, he prioritized sleeping in over anything, specially given the fact he goes to bed at ungodly hours. 

Having eaten and washed his dishes, he then took a quick shower and proceeded to work on his assignments afterwards.

Changbin, his roommate, arrived from his classes at around 4pm and got inside the younger’s room to whine about one of his teachers for half an hour.

“And then she told me to try changing the syncopation during the bridge, but that will only fuck everything up for me and I’ll have to restart the second chorus from scratch.”

Jisung merely nodded his head, not understanding a single word as his design major self couldn’t possibly imagine what Changbin was on about.

He hadn’t even glanced at his roommate for the entire time the older complained about everything, too busy trying to sort all his stuff on InDesign.

The older sighed dramatically. “It’s bullshit that we have to change our work only to go with the teacher’s request because they’re grading us so it’d be stupid not to do so.”

“Fuck yeah hyung, that sucks.” On that Jisung could agree one hundred percent.

“By the way there was a power outrage downtown earlier today so the subway schedule is fucked up, you should probably leave early for class if you wanna make it there in time.” Changbin advised him.

That took Jisung’s attention away from his computer. “We just had to get the dorms on the opposite side of the campus right. Fucking stupid sorting system.” 

“Tell me about it man. Put all the fucking art students next to the economics building. Genius move.” The other complained.

Jisung was about to keep complaining when he noticed something.

“You’re wearing Felix’s clothes again.” He said, well aware the grey hoodie on his hyung belonged to his best friend.

It hadn’t been that long since Felix and Changbin started dating but it still fucked with Jisung’s head sometimes.

It was weird to get used to the idea of his childhood best friend dating his roommate.

“No I’m not.” Changbin grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms as if that would make it harder for the younger to see the hoodie he was drowning himself into.

“Changbin, please. Felix already uses clothes twice his size, now you and your preschooler size self on that hoodie just looks like a kid who assaulted their parents wardrobe.“ He stated. 

The older gasped. “Who are you to talk about my size, you’re as much of a preschooler as I am!”

And that’s how Jisung’s afternoon went, with a mildly heated discussion about height with Seo Changbin that almost made him late for class.

He got inside his classroom just in time and spent the first half an hour whispering complaints about Changbin to his own boyfriend.

Felix would just roll his eyes at their stupidity and tell Jisung to shut the fuck up because they were in class. To which Jisung would roll his eyes at, because Felix never pays attention to class.

Jisung only actually stopped talking once Seungmin threatened his life if he didn’t quit his whining.

Other than that classes were pretty average. His teacher talking a bunch of stuff he should’ve been paying closer attention to and then his stomach grumbling horribly when break time started to come closer. 

He usually just ate a cereal bar or some chips on the break and had dinner at the dorm later on, but as his only meal of the day had been cereal and he didn’t had a snack during the afternoon as he usually does, he was completely starving when the clock hit 8:30pm and their teacher sent them off to a half an hour break.

It was risky to go to the college cafe at that time, the line alone would take him about twenty minutes and then he would have to wait for his order to be prepared and it just wouldn’t work.

So the college convenience store was his only option. There wasn’t anything healthy in there really, but he could make himself some ramen and that for a college student was the height luxury of meals when you were hungry, broke and generally out of options.

So he made his way to the store by himself, after whining about how his friends never loved him enough to accompany him anywhere.

He grabbed the smaller package of chicken ramen and went to the back to prepare it. His stomach was angrily grumbling now that the smell of the ramen hit his nose and he was just _dying_ to take a bite of it. 

While he waited on line all he could think about was finally eating that and hopefully before his body finally gave up on him and made him pass out.

Once his time to pay came the old lady on the cashier smiled sweetly at him. “Do you have a membership card my dear?”

“Oh no.” He shook his head.

“Not even at home?” She asked. “If you remember the number you can still get a discount on your purchase.”

Even if he indeed was a broke college student, Jisung could argue that a discount on a package of ramen wasn’t really necessary, but he simply just shook his head again, hearing his stomach grumble once more.

Then out of nowhere, for what Jisung could swear no actual reason, the boy behind him stepped closer and offered a blue card to the cashier.

“You can use mine if you want. It’s okay.”

Jisung immediately turned his head to look at this angel who was offering him his own card for a discount and was taken aback by how freaking absolutely ethereal he was.

A fucking angel indeed. This was most likely the most beautiful person Jisung ever laid eyes on, what is saying a lot because his pansexual self thinks basically everyone that crosses his path is beautiful.

He opened his mouth to argue against that because he just couldn’t allow that angel to do such a thing for him, but the boy smiled at him and Jisung felt his heart skip a beat.

“Really, it’s okay.” The angel said with that beautiful soothing voice of his that was making Jisung’s legs weak. “This won’t affect me, I can still get my discount on my stuff right after you get yours. Just go for it.”

“Thank you.” Was all he could say and was mildly proud it didn’t come out stuttered and mildly embarrassed at how it came out like he was sighing profusely, which he was. 

He glanced at the lady who was happily tapping the angel’s card on the machine and just stared in awe at the silly discount he got.

He paid for his ramen and quickly glanced back at the boy, mumbling a _thank you so much_ before rushing out of there in order to avoid fainting when the angel smiled at him again.

That made him miss how the boy’s friend frowned at him. “What did you do that for?”

And how the boy smiled sweetly again as he replied. “He was cute and had chubby cheeks Woojin, what else was I supposed to do?”

Jisung arrived in class with a mouth full of ramen and a stupid smile on his face and promptly told his friends with a loving sigh. “I think I just met the love of my life.”

 

His friends wouldn’t stop teasing him and saying the boy was just pitying him. 

Hyunjin kept telling him the boy probably just thought Jisung had ramen for dinner everyday and felt bad for him.

Felix was convinced he just heard Jisung’s growling stomach and thought he should help the starving boy a little.

Seungmin on another hand was just done with his friend calling the stranger an _angel from above_ and kept telling Jisung to shut up because this was not a big deal.

Now Jisung was too far gone in his feelings to care about any of that. He was convinced that boy was the one and only for him and that’s why he did that.

Okay maybe Jisung wasn’t feeling this strongly about this, because honestly that would be silly, but there’s no denying he couldn’t stop thinking about the boy and that he wanted to see him again. 

And yes maybe his friends were right and maybe he was just being stupid now, but Jisung couldn’t help himself.

That’s why on the very next day at the exact same time, Jisung rushed to the convenience store and hid behind the school supplies section in order to see if the angel boy would be back.

He was wishing they had a similar schedule and that the boy’s break would happen at the same time as his and to his joy, he was right.

After five minutes of hiding behind pens and pencils, Jisung spotted the guy getting inside the store and going to the chocolate section.

“See? I told you he wouldn’t be here, can we please go now?” The angel’s friend asked the boy, annoyance clear in his words.

“Who said I came here for him anyways?” The angel asked back. 

“You did, Minho. You’ve been talking about this all day.”

_Minho._ Jisung knew many Minhos, but that name never sounded so as beautiful as it did now.

Minho just glared at his friend and kept picking chocolate bars and staring at it with a judgmental look, just to put it back on the shelf and do that again with a different one.

“Just pick the Twix bar and let’s go.” The friend complained while Minho was judging a Sneakers bar. “It’s the only chocolate you like from these.”

“Maybe I want to try something different today Woojin. You don’t know me.” Maybe Jisung shouldn’t be eavesdropping while he pretended to look at pens, but Minho’s voice was heavenly and he couldn’t help himself.

Woojin sighed. “Yeah right, you’ve been my best friend for twelve years but I don’t know you. I should’ve gone to the cafe with Chan.”

“Chan is gonna be late for class, again, just because he wants a hot chocolate. What a child.” Minho then picked the Twix bar and sighed. “But fine, let’s go, let’s crush my hopes and expectations, who cares anyways.”

Jisung repressed a laugh and buried himself deeper into the pens as Minho dramatically moved to the cashier with his Twix bar in hand.

Woojin just rolled his eyes, grabbed a pack of gummy worms for himself and followed his friend.

Jisung then missed the rest of the conversation as a group of friends approached the section next to him, talking loudly about whatever the fuck.

He watched the guys leaving with a pout and then rushed out of the store after a few minutes.

 

“Then he walked away and my heart hurts now and I wanna see him again.” He whispered as dramatically as he could to Felix.

Felix just rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you didn’t even had the guts to let him see you.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t talk to him and yet you have the audacity to come to us and complain about him leaving.” Hyunjin told him.

“Keep your voice down.” Seungmin whispered at them. “I for once can’t believe you guys are still talking about this shit during class.”

Hyunjin ignored him. “I also can’t believe his name is Minho. Couldn’t you have a crush on someone with a more unusual name? I know five Minho’s on the art department alone. Imagine how many more there is in this college.”

“Why does the name matters anyways?” Felix asked, frowning. “It’s not like Jisung is about to go out asking for a Minho who stole his heart.”

Jisung sighed deeply and threw his head back. “Stole my heart indeed.”

“And the rest of your braincells as well,” Seungmin complained. “Because your dumb ass should be paying attention to the teacher instead of talking about some random guy.”

“He’s not some random guy!” Jisung exclaimed, as offended as he could. “He’s the actual love of my fucking life.”

“I give up.” Seungmin exclaimed, turning to face the teacher and ignoring them for the rest of the class.

The three of them proceeded to chat in whispers about how dumb Jisung was for hiding while Jisung would whine about not being brave enough to face love.

He just wasn’t ready, he just didn’t know what to say, how to approach the guy, if he would even remember him and most importantly how would he do any of that and not faint after the guy so much as looked at him with that gorgeous face.

Yes Jisung was a coward. No he didn’t have any plans in changing that.

He was also too oblivious to think that maybe the topic of Minho’s and Woojin’s conversation that day was himself. That thought didn’t even cross his mind because why would them be talking about him?

But he also didn’t really care what they were talking about, he was too focused on staring at Minho’s face, how he blinked more than the average person, how his dark hair framed his face so beautifully, how his mouth moved when he talked and how soothing his voice was.

The topic of the conversation was the last thing Jisung was thinking about.

He probably shouldn’t have, but Jisung spent the rest of his week, and the following one as well, doing the same thing everyday.

Rushing to the store, hiding in the pencils, waiting for Minho to appear so he could stare at him from afar.

It’s how all of his crushes worked, just a bunch of staring from afar.

He was still surprised at how Minho would appear there everyday, at the same time. How he would stay for a bit just looking at the chocolate bars while he sometimes looked at the door with a hopeful expression.

Sometimes he was with Woojin, others with another friend that Jisung found out was Chan after the third time they went there together and for the last few days he was alone.

Scared to be seen, Jisung was hiding a bit further away than the first day so he could barely even eavesdrop their conversations.

He heard Chan’s name when Minho practically screamed it one day and bits and pieces of random conversations about how Minho’s expectations shouldn’t exist in the first place.

Everyday Jisung would rush back to class to cry over how handsome the other was to his friends and everyday they would tell him he was stupid for hiding.

Seungmin was almost going with Jisung to the store at some point just to push him onto Minho, but Jisung basically begged all of them to stay out of it.

They thought he was being stupid and maybe they were right, but Jisung was too frightened to do anything.

After two weeks, on a Friday when Minho arrived five minutes later than usual all by himself looking slightly disappointed, Jisung thought that maybe he should just do something or quit doing this altogether.

He was just feeding his crush by going there and seeing the boy everyday. He should just try to forget him and move on.

Jisung observed how Minho walked to the ramen section this time, sighing while he glanced at the door as if waiting for someone to appear.

He stood there for longer than he usually did and left without buying anything for the first time.

Jisung thought that was odd. He assumed the guy would go to the store to get chocolate everyday because it was his routine, but why would he go there for nothing today?

He told his friends this story and Felix imagination took him too far while he started to create a story inside his mind about how maybe Minho had been going there all this time in hope that he would see Jisung again.

Hyunjin laughed so hard at that their teacher glared at them with such intensity the conversation died right there.

After class ended Seungmin joined Hyunjin on mocking Felix’s story, saying they would give him a four out of ten for his fanfiction and Felix kept saying he deserved a better score.

And although it was all funny and Jisung laughed too, he couldn’t stop thinking about that. Was there any possibility that maybe what Felix said was true? That maybe Minho wanted to see him again as much as he wanted to see Minho?

Jisung shook his head to get rid of such thoughts and just went home wishing for a good night of sleep.

 

When Monday came, Jisung spent the whole day wondering if he should keep doing this or just quit going to the store everyday.

He wouldn’t even buy anything there and maybe the old lady was now getting annoyed at him for staring at pencils for so long just to get out with empty hands.

Once it was almost time for the break, Jisung was convinced he wouldn’t go. There was no reason to go, it would be better to just forget Minho for good.

But then their teacher set them off to their break and his friends glanced at him, waiting to see what he was going to do, and he just ran out of class.

He rushed into the store, hid himself on the pens and waited. 

Waited until the half an hour of his break was over and Minho never showed up.

Once Felix texted him saying class was starting again, he sighed and left, walking slowly and sadly back to class.

His friends were excited once he came back, thinking he was late because he had finally done something, but he just mumbled how Minho didn’t went to the store and they just didn’t touch the subject anymore.

Jisung was being dramatic, he knew that. Every cell on his being was telling him to stop this bullshit but he just felt unreasonably disappointed for not seeing Minho that day.

And stupidly he still kept going to the store everyday that week just to not see the boy again.

Maybe he was sick, maybe he took a week off, maybe he finally listened to his friends and started to go to the cafe instead. Whatever was the reason the boy just didn’t show up at the store that week, nor the next.

At this point Felix was planning a whole interference on Jisung’s will to keep going to the damn store.

He showed up on a Saturday at his room while Jisung was still sleeping and sat on the boy’s floor until he woke up.

“How the fuck did you get in here?!” Jisung screamed once he opened his eyes just to see Felix on his phone, sitting on the floor. 

“Binnie opened the door for me and your room wasn’t locked.” The other replied, putting his phone down.

“But why are you in my room?” It was too early for this shit, didn’t matter the fact it was actually midday, still too early.

“Because this is an interference Jisungie.” Felix replied, getting up from the floor and sitting on the foot of Jisung’s bed.

Jisung sat up, running a hand on his messy bed hair. “What are you talking about Felix? And more importantly why couldn’t this wait until I was awake?”

“I did wait until you woke up though.” Felix said with a smirk.

Not even bothering replying to that, Jisung simply threw one of his pillows at his friend’s face. 

“Rude.” Felix complained, throwing it back, but Jisung was faster and just grabbed it before it could hit his face.

“Why couldn’t you wait outside of my bedroom then?” Jisung asked. “Maybe, I don’t know, with your freaking boyfriend instead of sitting on my floor and scaring the crap out of me.”

His friend sighed. “Okay I see your point, I apologize for being a creep. But I was with Binnie during the morning but he left about ten minutes ago to get us lunch and I decided to wait here.”

“Whatever.” Jisung replied. “If he is bringing me lunch too I can forgive you.”

“Of course he is.” Felix laughed weirdly and grabbed his phone, aggressively typing on it. 

“I can’t believe he wasn’t even getting me lunch too. I hate both of you.” He complained, lying down again and kicking Felix out of his bed in the process. 

The boy fell on the floor with a loud thud accompanied with a whine. “I come here seeking your well being and you throw me on the floor.”

“Stop being dramatic.”

“Says you.”

They just stared at one another for a few seconds until Jisung rolled on his bed, facing the wall instead of Felix and closed his eyes.

“You’re not going back to sleep Han Jisung.” Felix screamed, throwing himself on top of his friend.

They were a mess of screams and non harmful punches for several minutes, until Felix threw Jisung out of bed.

“Now you know how I felt.” He screamed.

At that exact moment Changbin opened the door, almost hitting Jisung’s head. “Food is he- what are you two doing?”

“Your boyfriend threw me off the bed!” Jisung screamed.

“He threw me first!”

Changbin just took a deep breath, stared at them for a few seconds and shook his head. “I’m gonna eat.”

Before Jisung was even up, Felix flew past him calling for his boyfriend to wait for him cause he was starving.

The actual interference only happened after they finish eating. Changbin was confused the entire time, as he wasn’t aware Jisung had been pining over some stranger for a month. 

But Felix made him promise he wouldn’t keep going to the convenience store in hope to see Minho there and he had to agree.

 

Everything felt dull and boring after that. 

He kept having a cereal bar and staying in class during the break and he didn’t spot Minho anywhere.

It only made him mad how disappointed and sad he felt over this whole thing. He barely knew the guy, why did it even matter if he never saw him again? Why was he so affected by this?

He wanted to scream and maybe punch something. Maybe he could just throw Felix off his bed again, would that make him feel better?

His friends knew he was sad, he tried not to show because it was such a stupid thing, but he couldn’t help himself.

They kept trying to cheer him up and Hyunjin even tried to joke telling him he would introduce him to this guy at his dance club that had the same name of his crush.

It was all a huge mess honestly and after a week he was just overly annoyed over how affected he still was by this whole thing.

Even Changbin was now in the so called _cheer Jisung up squad_ telling him he could ask his friends about some Minho guy that was dangerously good looking.

Jisung just felt dumb for making them even suggest things like that and he shouldn’t have felt like this and most importantly he should’ve told them more about Minho’s friends, but that never seemed important for Jisung.

When all he could think about was Minho, Woojin and Chan wouldn’t even cross his mind. 

About two weeks after the interference from Felix, Jisung went to the store again, this time to buy some snacks because he forgot his cereal bar at home.

He thought about going to the cafe instead of making himself go to the damn store, but the line wasn’t worth it and he just wanted a chocolate bar, so to the convenience store he went.

He walked straight to the chocolate section and stared at the Twix bars for a while. 

_You’re so stupid Han Jisung,_ he thought to himself. Was he seriously about to buy that because of Minho?

He liked any kind of chocolate though, and Twix has caramel on it and he loves caramel and the bar itself is good, it doesn’t matter if it was Minho’s favorite. He could buy it just because it was tasty right?

He was making a big deal out of this, as he was making a big deal out of everything lately, so he just said fuck it and grabbed the damn chocolate bar. Minho’s favorite or not he was getting that shit now.

Before he could turn around and go pay for it, a voice sounded behind him.

“That’s my favorite one, did you know that if you buy two you get a discount?” 

He knew that voice. Had been pining over that voice and it’s owner for more than a month now.

Stupid. This was so stupid. Specially how his heart was beating so fast inside his chest.

“I- I wasn’t aware of that.” He replied, turning to face Minho in all his glory.

Damn he was even more handsome than Jisung remembered.

Minho smiled brightly at him, grabbing one bar to himself. “I can keep the tradition and get that discount for you if you allow me.” 

Jisung’s brain wasn’t functioning at that point. “But you’d need to buy both yourself to get a discount.”

“I know that, you don’t even have to pay me back, consider this an upgraded version of the discount I got you last time.” He said, carefully grabbing the Twix bar from Jisung’s hand and walking to the cashier.

The younger just stood there facing the boy’s back for a while, mouth opened, brain suffering a short circuit and his heart beating so fast he could swear it was about to explode out of his chest. 

What even was happening right now?

He walked to the cashier as fast as he could once his brain processed what was going on.

“Wait, you don’t need to pay for my chocolate. Why would you even do that?” He asked, ignorant to the fact such statement was useless now, as Minho had just received the receipt from his purchase. 

The older smiled at the lady, grabbing the two chocolate bars and giving one to Jisung.

“You’re cute and you have chubby cheeks, what else was I supposed to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly turned more dramatic than I expected lol it was fun to write tho and it didn’t have that much minsung so I’m planning on adding more to it... I’m already writing a second chapter but maybe that will be it... the maximum effort I’m willing to put here is three chapters, so let’s see how it goes
> 
> If you all hate it let me know tho so I can just not add anything else lol


	2. Sir, that’s my emotional support running from my feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I’m naming the chapters with memes but I guess it’s a thing now...

If Jisung were to be dramatic, which he is, he would say that destiny had been playing with him like his life was a game this whole time.

Making him suffer and keep pining over Minho just to throw the boy at him out of nowhere when he had no expectations left.

Now if this was Felix’s place to add his own commentary, he would simply state that it wasn’t destiny. It was all Jisung’s own doing for being incredibly stupid and refusing to even let Minho see him.

And yeah Jisung had to agree with his best friend this time, even if it hurt his pride.

After Minho paid for his chocolate bar, they walked to the southeast building together, discovering they had classes only one floor apart. 

If Jisung was painting Minho as an angel before, after actually talking to the boy, he would be more than willing to promote him to god himself.

He was already whipped, he at least had the guts to admit that.

And now he had good reason for being like this because Minho was actually talking to him, they had exchanged names and phone numbers and Minho was flirting with the younger at every chance he got.

Flirting. Jisung has a complicated relationship with flirting.

Minho did it effortlessly, making Jisung gay panic every time. The time he told he bought the chocolate bar for him because he was cute Jisung just stood there blushing while Minho had the audacity to laugh at him.

At least that made Jisung feel offended and he walked out of the store, knowing damn well he had no intention to go anywhere because he had just finally met Minho again and even as stupid as he is, he wouldn’t let this chance go to waste.

They did had classes that night tho, so their interaction was limited to just Minho offering him to walk him to class and giving his phone number to Jisung, who gave his own back and for some reason blushed furiously and tripped his way inside his class after that.

Yeah Jisung has a _very_ complicated relationship with flirting. He doesn’t know how to react after it and most importantly he has no idea how to do it himself.

That night turned out a whole mess with his friends though, because they saw Jisung tripping inside, red as a tomato, and caught a glimpse of Minho smiling at him and walking away.

That made Hyunjin actually scream in the middle of the class for all their classmates to hear. “Your crush is my Minho!” 

Which was worded very weirdly and made Hyunjin feel the need to explain that Minho wasn’t his, they just knew each other from the dance group, _this is not what you guys are thinking!_

Meanwhile Felix was simply repeating over and over again. “Where do I know that guy from? Where do I know that guy from? Where do I know that guy from?”

Seungmin just gave Jisung a small chuckle when the boy took a seat next to him. “Minho is a dance major, he has some classes with my friend Woojin from last year’s choral practice, I can’t believe your stupid ass never told me who he was friends with.”

So it turns out Jisung is more stupid than he thought. All his friends knew Minho from somewhere and could’ve easily helped in making them meet.

Jisung got incredibly frustrated at that, refusing to talk to his friends after because he was too busy cursing himself for being an idiot.

Once he got to the dorm he asked Changbin if he knew a Lee Minho who is a dance major, to which the boy replied:

“I don’t personally know any Minho, but my friend Chan has a friend called Lee Minho and I think he is a dance major, why?”

To which Jisung replied with a scream of annoyance before storming to his room, leaving Changbin very confused and slightly worried.

He went to bed very frustrated and it only got worse once Felix texted him an overly excited voice message about how he knew Minho because he was friend’s with Chris, also know as Chan, from the international group in their college.

All his frustrations disappeared though when he got a text from Minho that night, simply telling him to sleep well and meet him at the convenience store the next day.

 

The college convenience store, that ugly and messy little place that always smelled like Cheetos for some reason, was their place.

And Jisung hated how lame that sounded.

So many beautiful places out there and his and Minho’s place was a fucking convenience store.

For the next week though it was the only place they could meet. Both were crazy busy before class with college stuff and after classes ended too tired to do anything.

So they kept meeting at the convenience store every break, grabbing Twix bars or ramen and enjoying their little time together.

“You need to stop trying to pay for my stuff every time hyung.” Jisung exclaimed once they left the store that Thursday night and took a seat at the tables outside.

And before Minho could reply, Jisung was quick to add. “And if you think of saying is because I’m- I’m.... cute. I’ll fight you.”

The older smiled, that adorable little smile of his that made his eyes turn into crescents and made Jisung’s poor heart fail. 

“Can I say it’s because you’re adorable then?” He asked, taking a bite of his chocolate.

Jisung felt his cheeks getting warm and he cursed inside his head. “No. You can’t.”

“But you are Jisungie! You’re so adorable and I can’t help myself.” Minho practically squealed like an excited child.

“Stop this.” Jisung groaned in embarrassment.

Minho giggled adorably, as if making Jisung embarrassed was his favorite hobby. It probably really was.

“Sungie,” He said, making Jisung feel his heart getting warm. The younger loved that nickname. “You are the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. The most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on, which is saying a lot cause I look at myself everyday.”

Jisung couldn’t control his laughter at that. Minho is ridiculous. 

“Your self-esteem is off the charts, you should give me some.” The younger joked.

“Yours should be too, all things considered.” Minho beamed at him.

Jisung avoided facing the older, pretending to be very interested in the chocolate packaging, which in reality was kinda neat and his design major self could actually spend his time observing it for real if he wanted.

“You’re impossible.” He grumbled as he turned the chocolate bar in his hands to see the other side now.

As he was facing his hands, he saw the entirety of how Minho approached his own hand to Jisung’s and held one of the younger’s hands, squeezing it lightly.

“I’m sorry, I hope I’m not being too forward and scaring you away.” The older said and Jisung felt lightheaded.

He knew Minho had been flirting with him, he isn’t oblivious, but he never saw this coming. It was too much for his poor heart. 

He couldn’t even reply, he just stared at their hands with wide eyes, feeling his heart losing its shit inside his chest.

Minho must’ve thought he was crossing boundaries he was not supposed to and started to retreat his hand. The younger couldn’t let that happen.

In an impulse act, Jisung grabbed Minho’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

_What am I even doing? What do I do now?_ He panicked inside his head.

“It’s okay. I...” He stopped before he could say he liked it. “I don’t mind it.”

He raised his head to face the older, who seemed to have flushed cheeks. Fucking adorable, nothing was more precious than that sight right there.

“I’m glad to know.” Minho smiled, giving Jisung’s hand another little squeeze. “We should... we probably should go back to class now.”

Jisung couldn’t believe Minho seemed flustered too, the guys was so confident at all times the younger didn’t think such a thing would happen. He liked it a lot though.

They had plenty more time, Jisung hadn’t even opened his chocolate yet, but Minho seemed caught of guard by his own flustered state and seemed very eager to get out of it.

The younger just agreed and got up when Minho did, hands still laced together.

They walked to class in a comfortable silence, slightly swigging their intertwined hands.

Once they reached the door to Jisung’s classroom, Minho held the younger’s hand tighter.

“Tomorrow I can’t get out of class during the break because we’re having presentations and mine is scheduled after it and my group wants to rehearse during the break, but I was wondering if you’d like to... go out with me on Saturday.” The older told him, facing his shoes.

“I know we both have a lot of stuff to do for college and I completely understand if you can’t,” He continued to blab. “But as im not seeing you tomorrow and as we only meet at the store and don’t have much time to spend together I was just wondering if-“

And before he could go on for the rest of the break, Jisung interrupted. “I’d love to.”

That made Minho calm down and look up to smile brightly at the younger. “Great! I’ll text you the details later.”

“Sounds great.”

They just stood there smiling at each other for a while, still holding hands. 

Jisung was in heaven and he had an angel in front of him to prove that. 

“You two are good? What’s happening?” Jisung heard a familiar voice asking, making him jump and let go of Minho’s hand. Taking a few steps back as well for good measure.

The younger faced the owner of the voice, stupid Hwang Hyunjin, and glared at him.

“I told you we should’ve just gone inside the class Jinnie, for fucks sake.” Seungmin complained beside the other.

“Yeah you interrupted them now Jisungie is gonna be mad.” Felix added, giving Hyunjin a slap on the back of his head.

That made Hyunjin scream in overreacted pain and begin complaining about how they treated him.

What lead the three of them to start a discussion in the corridor.

Jisung just sighed, not even embarrassed anymore, and faced Minho with a small smile.

“Sorry about my friends, they are stupid.”

Minho chuckled. “I’m used to this type of thing, my friends are the same.”

“I better get them inside, they’re probably disturbing the peace of the other students.” The younger said, taking a glance at his friends discussing next to him.

“I’m sure they are, good luck with them.” Minho beamed at him, walking away. “See you on Saturday.”

Jisung waved at the other with a stupid smile on his face. “See you.”

He stared at Minho walking away, too busy in doing so he didn’t even notice his friends had stopped their bickering.

“My Jisungie has a date on Saturday?” Felix screeched.

“I’m so proud, they grow up so fast.” Hyunjin faked crying on Seungmin’s shoulder, who seemed done with all of their dramatic antics.

“I hate all of you.” Jisung told them, walking into class.

“But I didn’t say anything this time!” He heard Seungmin screaming.

 

Saturday had arrived and Jisung wasn’t prepared at all.

He went to bed early, if you can consider 1am early, but he couldn’t sleep.

Hours were spent just twisting and turning in bed, until he caught himself staring at Minho’s texts about the details of where they were going to meet.

_It was just a casual meeting._ He kept telling himself.

_It is not. It’s basically a date and you know it._ A voice inside his head, that sounded suspiciously like Felix, kept replying.

He was losing it and he had no idea why he was losing it.

Well, actually, he knew very well why. 

Because he really likes Minho and the idea of going on a actual date with him sends butterflies to his stomach and makes his cheeks flush just by the thought of it.

What he didn’t know was why he was overreacting this much over it being or not a date.

It was pretty obviously a date. They both had feelings for each other and they both knew that. It was obvious.

They weren’t just meeting at the convenience store just because it was, wait for it... _convenient._ Just because it was easy to meet there while they were on the break.

They were going out, nowhere near the college buildings, to walk around town and have dinner together.

Casual, yes, but very obviously a date to everyone else but Jisung.

Whose mind insisted _it could be_ just a casual meeting.

They were just getting to know each other anyways, it had only been a few days since they stared to talk and Minho didn’t even know Jisung would stalk him before that.

Oh fuck. Minho was unaware that Jisung was basically stalking him at the store for weeks.

That’s it. He couldn’t go. Date or not, he just couldn’t go now.

And that’s how he spent his night. Freaking out over the fact he couldn’t just see Minho after reminding himself of the stalking he did.

He actually just fell asleep at 9am, which couldn’t possibly be any help for his current situation.

That caused him to wake up at 3pm, with Changbin knocking at his door.

“Are you still asleep dude?! I got us lunch hours ago and now yours is cold and sad on the counter.”

“Five more minutes.” He groaned, hiding his face on his pillow.

His roommate opened his door a little and sighed. “Jisung, is three in the fucking afternoon get up.”

“Can’t I just sleep forever? I don’t wanna get out of bed today.” His voice was muffled and it was actually surprising Changbin could understand him.

“No you can’t, and if I remember correctly you have a date to go tonight, so just get up before I throw you off the bed.”

Jisung raised his head in a jump after hearing the word _date._

Dismissing completely the fact Changbin threatened to throw him off the bed, just like his stupid boyfriend had done to Jisung once, the younger groaned loudly.

“I can’t go. One more reason to stay in bed today.” He stuffed his face on the pillow once again.

Changbin just got inside the room for real, picked a cushion from the floor, and resumed to hit Jisung with it multiple times.

“You don’t test me Han Jisung, I’ve been hearing about this date all day yesterday and today from Chan because Minho is driving him insane. You’re going to meet this guy, even if I have to drag you there.”

That caused the younger to sit in his bed so fast everything around him was now spinning.

“He did what?!” He whispered, more to himself than anything.

Changbin sighed again, dropping the cushion on Jisung lap, who held it tightly in his embrace.

“Annoyed Chan to no ends over how excited he is to go out with you idiot. Now are you telling me you’re going to bail on the poor guy?” The older asked, taking a seat on Jisung’s bed because he knew this was going to take a while.

“But hyung I-I....” He couldn’t even finish his sentence.

The older gave his friend a small smile. “Ok I can see you’re actually freaking out now, what’s up?”

Jisung played with the ends of the cushion, avoiding to look at his roommate. “You know I have been pining over Minho-hyung for a while right?”

“Yeah I do.”

“And you also know Lix had to do an interference to stop me from going to see if he was in the convenience store every day because he wasn’t showing up anymore right?” 

Changbin sighed, once more. He did that a lot around Jisung. “Jisung, we’ve been through this _during_ Lixie’s interference, so yes I know. Go straight to the point please.”

“Minho doesn’t know I was basically stalking him before he talked to me. I can’t just not tell him about that because I feel weird now that I thought about it. What if I creep him out?” The younger finally asked, raising his head to look at his roommate now.

The older smiled at him and that at least made him feel a bit better about the whole thing. “You’re overreacting, like usual Jisungie. If this guy likes you how it looks like he likes you then I think he will understand. Plus you told me about how he kept coming back there for a while, pretty sure he was trying to meet you again.”

“Even so, knowing him, he would’ve talked to me. Not stared at me from afar.... for weeks.” The other whined.

“I guess you’re right.” Changbin replied. “But he seems pretty confident and you’re a scared squirrel Jisung. He must know that by now.”

Jisung is pretty sure he gay panicked enough in front of Minho for him to know that what Changbin said was true. Maybe his friend had a point.

“I think he does.”

The older smiled brightly now. “See. All sorted out. You can tell him, explain it and it’ll be fine I can guarantee it.”

Changbin was up now, satisfied with what he said and putting an end to the conversation as he began to walk out of the room.

“If it ends up badly can I blame you for it then? I don’t really trust on Changbin guaranteed stuff.” 

The other just glared at him and walked away slowly, not breaking eye contact until he disappeared. Silently daring the younger to try. 

Jisung is scared of him sometimes, until he remembers what an actual ball of fluff the older is.

 

“Get the fuck out of here.” Was the last thing Changbin told him, half an hour before the time he agreed on meeting Minho at a subway station downtown, while he pushed the younger out of the dorm.

Jisung had spent a solid twenty minutes freaking out over going out with Minho and his friend was having none of it anymore.

Changbin knew the younger had to leave now to make it there in time, so he simply pushed the younger out of the dorm, closing the door right in Jisung’s pouty face.

“Rude.” Jisung screamed before walking away.

During the whole subway ride Jisung was focusing on just trying to keep his shit together.

It was just Minho. He had been seeing him everyday now. 

He was nice and funny, overly flirty too, but mindful of the boundaries he should respect as they were just getting to know each other.

Not to mention a fucking treat to the eyes and Jisung was desperately in need of blessing his eyes with him again.

Once Jisung got at the station they had agreed on meeting, the older was already there. Standing by the machine for the tickets as if he was a model on a photoshoot.

The younger felt his legs tremble and he took a deep breath before walking towards the other.

Minho only noticed him once Jisung was almost reaching him and once he did he gave the younger a bright smile that left everyone around breathless.

_Fuck this is the end, I’m gonna die._ The younger thought, stopping right in front of Minho and giving the other a shy smile.

“Hey.” Minho greeted him.

“Hey.” He said back.

And they were off to an awkward start. Both looking elsewhere after greeting each other, unaware of the other flushed cheeks. 

After that Minho just said they could walk around for a bit before going to the restaurant and Jisung nodded, following him out of the station.

The younger kept cursing himself for being so damn awkward, but thankfully Minho seemed to get back to his confident self after a few breaths of fresh, and cold, air. 

He kept mentioning places around, how he went to this place with Woojin, how Chan passed out on that other one, how he brought his parents to this restaurant and his childhood friends to this other.

It was basically a tour of all the places Minho had been and what he did there.

This kept going for a while and it made the atmosphere between them change, making Jisung feel like he was simply walking around with a friend.

The atmosphere changed once more when they reached another restaurant in which Minho stopped in front and gave the younger his cheeky smile. 

“And this is where I had my first date with this adorable guy I have a crush on.” 

That made Jisung feel betrayed. How come Minho had been flirting with him these past few days when he clearly has a crush on another guy _and_ had been to a date with him already?!

But before he could get mad or even embarrassed for wrongfully assuming this could be a date, the older held one of his hands and dragged Jisung inside, saying. “I hope is gonna end well.” 

Oh. _Oh!_

Jisung blushed furiously and held onto Minho’s hand for dear life because he feared his legs were about to fail him.

All the while he was panicking inside about this one hundred percent being a date now and the other basically confessing to him, Minho was gracefully talking to the waitress and giving his name for the reservations.

Guiding the younger to their table upstairs, Minho was softly caressing Jisung’s hand, making the younger sure he was about to have a heart failure.

The younger barely registered the inside of the place. He just knew it was very warm and smelled like scented vanilla candles.

He discovered the smell obviously came from the candles on top of the tables once he took a seat, unfortunately letting go of Minho’s hand to take his leather jacket off.

The older took his black winter coat off, revealing his very soft looking salmon sweater. He looked cuter than ever.

“You with that leather jacket on top of your hoodie was the look of the century, Sungie.” Minho commented, beaming at the younger in front of him. “But now without the jacket you look incredibly adorable.” 

Jisung was sure he was blushing again. With Minho it seemed it was either all or nothing, the older managing to go from shy and embarrassed to flirting confidently in a matter of minutes. 

He was driving Jisung crazy.

“You-You look good too.” He stuttered out, forcing himself to look at the other who was smiling at him.

Minho’s smile just became bigger and then his attention was diverted to the menu.

Apparently he hadn’t been there yet, telling the younger it was Woojin’s recommendation. So both of them just discussed what seemed most tasty there.

Minho settled for a different kind of risotto, while Jisung went for pasta.

They chatted comfortably while waiting for their food, Minho placing his hand on top of Jisung’s at some point and the younger started to play with the other’s fingers.

This was nice. This was so damn nice.

Who would’ve thought that they would go from convenience store ramen and Twix bars to this.

The food didn’t take long to arrive and it tasted like everything Jisung was hoping for.

Minho feed him some of his risotto and Jisung did the same with his pasta in return. 

They were living in their own little world by the end of their dinner, laughing together, holding hands on top of the table and feeding each other their shared desert.

The younger didn’t even care they were behaving like such a stupid cliche, he was loving it all too much to care.

At some point the older slightly missed Jisung’s mouth while feeding him, because the younger was mid-sentence when he tried doing so.

That made some whipped cream get on the corner of Jisung’s mouth, what caused him to whine and pout.

Minho lost his focus for a few seconds there and the younger could tell. He stared at Jisung’s lips for a while and then blinked aggressively for a few seconds.

The younger tried to contain his blush and pretended he hadn’t noticed anything, quickly cleaning his mouth with the napkin.

After that he started to feel himself looking more at Minho’s lips than he probably should, his heart beating faster and faster each time his mind wandered off, making him create scenarios in his mind.

Both were too unfocused now, lost in their own thoughts, barely paying attention in their own conversation.

What were they talking about now? Jisung honestly couldn’t tell. His mind was carrying the conversation as a background task now, not letting it stop but paying no particular attention to it.

If anyone were to ask neither of them would be able to tell how long this lasted and how it managed to last so long, but at some point the waitress approached to ask if they needed anything else from the kitchen because they were going to end the service, only serving drinks from that point onwards.

They were quick to say no and ask for the bill, realizing how late it was.

Once they got out of the restaurant the cold hit Jisung like a brick. It was winding now, which made everything worse.

Minho noticed he was cold and intertwined their hands, bringing Jisung close to him. The younger smiled to himself and snuggled closer, walking practically pressed against the other.

The walk to the subway wasn’t long, but as they were enjoying themselves in their comfortable silence, they walked very slowly.

The night was cold, but it was beautiful. The moon was shining and even in the polluted sky you could see some stars. 

Once they reached the station, Jisung was forced to unglued himself from Minho. But once they got inside the train, as it was basically empty now apart from a couple on the other end of the wagon, they snuggled on the seats together.

All the embarrassment and nervousness Jisung was feeling in the beginning of the night were nowhere to be found.

He was surprised but glad that Minho put him at ease like that, even if he set him into gay panic more often than not.

Jisung didn’t want to talk, didn’t want to disturb what they had now, but once Minho talked, he didn’t mind. His voice was the younger’s favorite sound by now.

“Now when I walk past that restaurant, when I’m talking about the places I’ve been and what I did to my friends and family, I’ll be able to say the place I took my adorable crush out on our first date was a success.”

Jisung was out of words. He turned to face the older and was surprised to see how close their faces were.

Nope. He wasn’t having his first kiss with Minho in a subway train. No way. He carefully pulled himself away, smiling shyly at the other.

“But our place still is the convenience store and I’ll be sure to tell them that.” The older added.

Jisung chuckled. “We should change that. That’s a horrible place to consider ours.”

“But don’t you find the Cheetos smell romantic Sungie?”

The younger full out laughed now, his body leaning back so hard he would’ve fallen off the seat if it wasn’t for Minho holding his hand and pulling the younger closer to him.

As they were talking about the store, Jisung figured now was the time for what he had spent his night overthinking about.

Plus his stop was almost there and it would be a perfect reason to flee after telling this to Minho.

“I have something to tell you.” He told the older with a nervous smile.

Minho looked a bit worried and squeezed his hand. “Okay... what is it?”

“Please don’t think I’m a creep but... after the first time we saw each other and your cheesy ass decided to let me use your card for a discount I... I kinda went back to the store everyday to stare at you while hiding on the school supplies.” He said, biting his lower lip out of nervousness once he finished.

“You-“ Minho interrupted himself, opening his mouth and staring at the younger. Incredulity written all over his face.

Jisung didn’t plan this right. He still had a few minutes before his stop, yet he needed to run away right now.

He was about to explain and start apologizing once Minho recovered his senses.

“You little shit! I was looking for you everyday during those two weeks and you were just avoiding me, watching me suffer!” He exclaimed, not sounding mad at all, much to the younger’s relief. 

“I didn’t know you were looking for me...” Jisung told him.

Minho was still holding his hand, what was a great sign that they were good even if Jisung was a bit of a creep.

“I gave up on it after you never came back but you were there the whole time!” The older shook his head. “I can’t believe this! Stupid Han Jisung, I could’ve been holding your soft hands for much longer if you weren’t such a shy baby.”

The younger was beyond relieved the other wasn’t mad, but was also very embarrassed now, specially after all the confessions Minho was throwing at him.

“I’m so sorry Minho. I’m an idiot.” He said, staring at his shoes.

The older sighed softly, placing his hand on Jisung’s chin and making the younger face him.

“Hey, you’re not an idiot Sungie, I totally get it. You’re not the type to go out flirting your way into someone’s life like me. It’s okay.” He beamed softly, pulling Jisung’s face closer.

They were really close now, one small turn from the subway would make their noses touch and one sharper one would... oh my god Jisung couldn’t let that happen.

His station was the next, he knew he had a few seconds before the train stopped after the voice message sounded through the speakers.

“I wish I wasn’t so shy thought, because I also have a crush on you Minho. A crush so big I’ve been pining over you this entire time.” He confessed, knowing damn well his chubby cheeks were red as a stop sign now. “I like you so damn much already it’s ridiculous and I wish I wasn’t such a coward for continuously running away from my feelings.”

He knew what Minho would do after that, they were too close for him not to and even if he wanted that with his whole heart he knew damn well Minho’s stop was two more stops away and his was right at that second.

So right after he finished his sentence, he gave Minho’s hand a squeeze and got up in a jump, holding onto the subway bars with all his strength. 

The train stopped right after he did that and without looking back, he jumped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any ideas of what to add in the third chapter I’m all ears because I don’t have much... 
> 
> Can you tell I was inspired when writing their date,,,, I’m so soft for minsung holy fuck
> 
> Anyways, happy holidays for you all I guess, I’m not feeling it but if you are then good, hope you had a good one lol


	3. Let’s get this bread, gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! 
> 
> Here’s the last part of this mess, as messy as ever and longer than I thought it would be, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This is not proofread cause I’m lazy so excuse any mistakes.

Jisung ran towards the exit, hearing Minho screaming his name behind.

He was a whole coward, he was well aware, but he was all but a weak hearted korean boy who doesn’t want to share first kisses in the subway.

In his mind everything was settled now, he ran out of the station and a bit down the street for good measure, but now he was on his way to his dorm.

Minho was probably very frustrated in the subway wagon and Jisung was expecting his cellphone to ring or to at least get flooded with text messages.

Instead, he was able to hear another. “Han Jisung!” Loudly sounding from behind him.

_Oh crap._

He turned around just to be sure and yes, there he was, Lee Minho running out of the station with a frustrated expression.

As soon as Minho saw he caught the younger’s attention, he stopped running and started to walk. 

But in a moment of pure and unnecessary panic, instead of just waiting for the older, Jisung turned around again and started to sprint away.

To be completely honest, he wasn’t sure why in heaven’s name he did that. He knew it was stupid and he honestly didn’t think he would pull it off, but he did it anyways.

He was literally running from his feelings now, that’s really what his life had come to. What a disappointment.

He certainly caught Minho off guard though, the older probably had screamed before just to make him stop and realize he was able to leave the subway as well. 

Now Minho was shouting, what was a bad idea considering how late it was, curse words mixed with the younger’s name.

His screams were getting closer and closer and Jisung was just trying to speed up his running.

“I’m a dance major, I have great stamina, I could run for hours after you!” Minho shouted once the younger turned left into the little park next to the economics building. “But you better stop running right now or so help me god Han Jisung!” 

There was no way he could compete with Minho on that, he was merely an unfit and sedentary design student. 

Out of breath already, Jisung threw himself on a bench at the park, feeling like he could very well pass out at any minute now.

“Fine, I give up.” He said, sounding like he was dying, once Minho turned around the corner.

The older sighed and sat next to Jisung on the bench, taking a couple of seconds to catch his breath too.

“You absolute moron!” Minho complained, turning to face the younger. “What was all of that for?”

Jisung didn’t want to face him, but he thought he owned the other that after his whole running act. 

“I had to get off the subway, it was my stop.”

Minho rolled his eyes, a small smile appearing on his face. “No shit. I jumped off after you because you just left without a proper goodbye, but then mister fitness over here decided to run away from me. What was _that_ for?” 

What was he supposed to reply to that? _I gay panicked because I thought you were going to kiss me_? He couldn’t just say that.

Trying to contain his blush, Jisung took a deep breath before replying. “I just... I kinda panicked. I thought you were mad because I jumped off like that, sorry.”

The older slid closer to him, grabbing his right hand and giving it a little squeeze. “I could never get mad at you Sungie, not when you pout so adorably like that at me.” 

He wasn’t even aware of it, but he was indeed pouting. Immediately stopping and looking elsewhere, he sighed in relief.

“That’s good to know. I’m still sorry for running though and definitely exhausted now, I’m no way fit enough for such a thing.”

Minho laughed. “You ran down one block Jisung, you’re severely unfit if after just that you’re already dying.” 

“Guilty as charged.” He laughed, letting go of all reason and resting his head on the older’s shoulder.

It was far more comfortable than he thought it would be and Minho smelled amazing so close like that. 

He felt the older stiffing a little, he surely wasn’t expecting anything like that after Jisung literally ran away from him. But it barely took him two seconds to melt against the younger, pressing a light kiss on top of his head.

Jisung’s heart was beating just as fast as it was when he was running after that. Minho was caring and soft towards him and he couldn’t take it much longer without exploding.

They knew it was late and after resting his head on the other’s shoulder Jisung was getting even sleepier than before, but now that he had that he just didn’t want to let it go.

If he could, he would spend the rest of the night there, specially when Minho rested his own head on top of the younger’s. This night was turning out to be nicer than he expected.

He was genuinely almost drifting off once Minho raised his head and moved a bit, careful to not make Jisung’s head bump too much.

“It’s late now and as much as I’m loving this, I almost fell asleep just now.” He said, caressing Jisung’s hand that he was still holding. 

The younger pressed his face further into Minho’s neck, certain his lack of sleep was now making him bolder. 

“Give me two more minutes.” He grumbled, making the older chuckle.

“If you fall asleep on me I won’t have the heart to wake you up.” 

“Good, then we can just stay here.”

Minho carefully placed his free hand on the younger’s cheek, making small circles with his thumbs on the chubbiest spot.

“As much as I like you, I would not sleep on a bench in this park for you, Sungie.” He told the younger.

Now Jisung was sure his heart was about to burst out of his chest. “Fair enough. I guess I’d for you, but only cause I’m seriously exhausted now and your shoulder is softer than expected.”

If he hadn’t been with his face almost pressed at the other’s neck, he would’ve seen the blush that creeped onto Minho’s face and his little smile after those words.

“It’s probably just because of the coat. Let’s go Sungie, I’ll walk you to your dorm to make sure you won’t pass out in the way.” He said, placing his hand on Jisung’s chin and raising his head.

Jisung was caught off guard by their proximity, once again in that evening, and was quick to get up from the bench.

He accidentally took Minho with him though, forgetting for a minute that their hands were intertwined. 

He felt guilty for making the older walk all the way to his dorm, not that it was far away but it took them around eight minutes to get there.

The older could’ve just walked back and went home, but he was considered enough to accompany Jisung and the younger was stupidly smiling to himself just by the thought of it.

Once they reached the dorms door, Jisung sleepy mind provided the very unwelcome thought that this was such a perfect chicle spot for a kiss, which he wanted to avoid tonight. 

He was about to succumb to gay panic once more and run inside, closing his door at Minho’s gorgeous face, when the older let go of their hands and took a step back.

“I won’t leave until I see you inside.” He said, motioning for the younger to open his door. “Just to make sure you’re safe and off to bed.”

 _Cute._ Jisung’s sleepy brain uselessly provided. Making him tell it to shut up. 

He was _really_ tired now okay, cut him some slack.

With some difficulty, he opened the door and stepped inside, turning to face Minho. “There we go, safe and sound.”

The other beamed at him and leaned closer, making Jisung panic.

He wouldn’t be fast enough to close the door in Minho’s face and it would probably be rude to make the older kiss his dirty dorm door.

But Minho simply, leaned further to the left, leaving a light kiss on his cheek. “Good night Sungie, sleep well.”

Jisung wasn’t functioning and it was a miracle he was able to reply a breathless: “You too, text me when you’re home.”

The older smiled, walking away already. “I will but if you reply I’ll fight you, you better be sleeping by then.”

And just like that he turned and walked away, turning just once and motioning for the younger to close his damn door.

After closing it, Jisung leaned his back on it and smiled to himself, touching his recently kissed cheek and sighing contently. 

 

If any of his friends knew him as well as they claimed they did, they knew what was coming on that Sunday morning.

Well, not exactly _morning_ as he woke up at one in the afternoon but that’s not important.

Right after he woke up, Jisung unlocked his phone and was greeted by a text from Minho from the night before, telling him he got home safe and that he hoped he was sleeping well.

His stomach fluttered, his heart clenched and he smiled like a fool to his screen. 

After replying to the older, he got up and jumped happily to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Once he was done, he proceeded to jump happily to the kitchen to have lunch and as Changbin wasn’t anywhere in sight, he decided to call his friends to freak the fuck out over yesterday.

Felix, that sorry excuse of a best friend he has, wasn’t picking his phone up, so he assumed him and his roommate were together and moved on to the next.

He tried calling Seungmin but that asshole wasn’t picking it up either.

Dammit, if he were to call Hyunjin then the other would certainly annoy him more than he would freak out with him.

Not that any of the others wouldn’t, in fact Seungmin would probably just hear everything and say stuff like “I’m happy for you” and shit like that or just dismiss the whole thing entirely and Jisung needed more than that.

He wanted Felix and his loud, overreacting, excited ass. Who would scream along with him for the whole day if needed while simultaneously hyping him up for everything.

But he would need to settle for Hyunjin, possibly making fun of him somehow.

Not that he has anything against Hyunjin, after all the boy is one of his best friends, but he just knew how he would react already and he honestly just wants his best fucking friend to answer his goddamn phone and stop kissing Changbin or whatever the hell they were doing.

He made sure to leave that as a text for Felix though, complaining as dramatically as he could about being abandoned by his friend.

After finishing his lunch and returning to his room, he finally dialed Hyunjin’s number.

The other answering surprisingly fast, what at least made Jisung a bit happy. At least someone over there cared about him.

His friend heard him narrate the whole date and allowed to Jisung to properly freak out about everything, until he reached the end of the night and told his friend how Minho pecked his cheek and left.

That’s when Hyunjin lost it.

“Wait, wait, wait.” He interrupted Jisung’s little rant about how Minho was too soft and adorable for this world.

“What Jinnie?” 

“He just kissed on the _cheek?!”_ He asked, perplexed.

“Yeah... thought I made that bit clear.” Jisung replied, a bit offended about having his rant interrupted.

There was a moment of silence before Hyunjin properly lost it. 

“What the fuck Jisung?! After all of that goddamn pinning, after all those weeks of complains and endless sighs over not seeing the boy, after all of those days of hearing you talk about Minho for hours on end, you didn’t even fucking _kissed_ him? I’m so disappointed.”

“Hyunjin-“ he tried to say, only to be interrupted again. 

“And as if it wasn’t enough having to stand your whiny ass, fucking Minho-hyung also joined the _let’s whine to Hyunjin_ bandwagon after discovering you were my friend and I had to listen to him talk about you for _hours!_ Hours, Jisung!” He complained. “As if I didn’t have rehearsal to do.”

“Minho did what?” Jisung asked, surprised the older would talk about him to his friend.

The other simply ignored him and continued. “And now you have the nerve to tell me you guys didn’t even kiss?! Unacceptable! I refuse to keep listening to your rant after this, it’s not worth it.”

“Hwang Hyunjin If you dare to hang up on me-“ He was saying once his friend spoke over him in a quick manner.

“Don’t even. I’m calling Seungminie to express my frustration over you idiots. See ya.” And then the line went dead.

Jisung stood there, froze with his phone still pressed close to his ear, for a few minutes. Trying to process what his friend had just done.

_Fucking asshole._

Hyunjin really had the _audacity_ to do that to him. How _dare_ him! How _could_ him!

And before he could proceed to rant in his own head about how _completely unacceptable_ that was, he heard the front door opening.

“Hyung!” He screamed, jumping off his bed and running out of his room. 

He was so going to complain about fucking Hwang Hyunjin all day long, he was going to tear him to shreds with his words, nothing would be left after-

“Lee Felix you fucking piece of shit!” Jisung screamed, as he saw his best friend next to Changbin, who was now closing the door.

“I just got here why are you insulting me?” Felix asked, very confused.

Jisung glared at him. “What’s so difficult about answering your damn phone or checking your texts?”

A look of guilt shot through Felix’s face. “Shit Sung, we were busy. I’m sorry.”

While Jisung was busy ranting over being abandoned by his own best friend, and how unfair life was, and how Seungmin couldn’t even answer his phone too and so he was doomed to have Hyunjin hang up on him and treat him like the dirt under his expensive shoes, Felix checked his phone to see his unseen notifications.

“...you guys are just tired of seeing my face and hearing me talk right? I get it, I am too, but-“ And before Jisung could keep his dramatic speech, Felix interrupted him.

“I can’t believe you’re being this dramatic if you didn’t even have good tea to spill. Hyunjin just texted me you guys didn’t even kiss.” 

Jisung’s just faced his best friend with a betrayed expression. Why all his friends were like that?

“He kissed me on the cheek Lix, it was soft and pure and-“

“Boring.” Felix said.

Changbin then passed by Jisung with a backpack on and left Jisung wondering when did he even went to his room.

Grabbing his boyfriend’s hand, Felix opened the door and stepped outside with Changbin.

“Binnie and I just passed by to grab some stuff. See you in class tomorrow Sung.” 

And just like that he closed the door and left. 

_Unbelievable._ Jisung thought, staring at the door. 

 

For Jisung’s joy, Seungmin joined him to complain about Hyunjin and Felix on Monday and he agreed with him about how ridiculous they were.

He told Jisung he was happy for him and that it was indeed very cute.

Meanwhile Hyunjin and Felix insisted they had the rights to say that because Jisung was overreacting his ass off to them before.

Both had their points and in the end none of it mattered because they were all back to teasing Jisung over his crush.

They spent the whole first period of classes just telling him to go and kiss the other and stop gay panicking every two seconds.

Jisung was close to strangling them right there in the middle of class, when their break was announced and he ran out of the classroom to meet with Minho on the convenience store.

It was tradition to do so by now and as they were doing before, they met up at the store every day during that week.

But much to Jisung’s friend frustration, nothing happened.

Minho was still flirty as ever and he would be leaning closer and closer to the younger’s face every day, what would always make Jisung jump in surprise and look elsewhere.

Things were getting ridiculous and Minho was deadass just placing his face right in front of Jisung’s face at every chance he got.

Once, when they were sitting outside together and Jisung had somehow ended up sat right in front of Minho in between the older’s legs, Minho even went as far as pulling Jisung’s face to his, making the boy scream and turn his face to the opposite side.

But by Wednesday Jisung learned that all of that boldness Minho had was easy to crumble, as he dared to lean closer as well once Minho placed his face in front of his own in the middle of the store.

The older widened his eyes and pulled away with a shy smile, giggling like a fool. 

Jisung was unaware of where his own boldness came from, but he enjoyed the outcome of it.

After that they were a whole mess of leaning closer each other’s faces just to have the other deadass put a hand between their mouths to make sure nothing was going to happen.

Hyunjin was absolutely losing it with that. He kept groaning and complaining to Jisung about how complete idiots they were.

And perhaps Jisung agreed with him, both of them knew they liked one another. They had been on a date, they were closer than ever and Jisung was very much _dying_ to kiss Minho, but he couldn’t stop doing that.

It made him all warm and fuzzy inside, it made Minho giggle adorably every time and he was just having a lot of fun with the whole thing.

They were ridiculous, yes, but they were having their best time while being like that and he didn’t want it to end.

Not to mention his very picky self refused to share his first kiss with Minho on that damn store as much as he refused to share it on that subway.

He was in fact just praying Minho would ask him on another date when they could finally kiss.

On Friday, after hearing Hyunjin complain for probably the thousand time that week about how _they were practically boyfriends so can they just cut their shit and smooch already for christ sake,_ Jisung met with Minho at the store as usual.

“Sungie!” Minho exclaimed, after about three dramatic surprise noises. “Look at this, they have bigger Twix bars now!”

“That’s nice hyung.” He replied, beaming stupidly at the older’s happiness.

“We should get two! I’ll pay.” Minho was quick to say, as he grabbed two bars and walked to the cashier.

“Hyung!” Jisung whined, following the other. “I told you to stop buying me stuff, plus I have my cereal bar already. I wasn’t going to buy anything.”

“Too late Sungie.” Minho said, already tapping his card on the machine with an excited smile.

“You’re ridiculous.” The younger grumbled, walking out if the store.

Minho smiled sweetly at him, offering him a chocolate bar that he reluctantly accepted. 

“It’s raining today so we better seat at somewhere else.” The older told him as he grabbed Jisung’s hand and pulled the younger towards the arts building.

Jisung was dragged to the floor in which Minho had his dance classes and both of them sat on the floor by the end of the corridor, near the older’s classroom. 

They ate their snacks and once they were done Minho pulled Jisung to him, placing not only his arms, but also his legs around the younger.

By now Jisung was fairly more used to the other’s clingy behavior, but that didn’t mean his heart had stopped fluttering every single time.

“You’re so cuddly Sungie.” Minho commented as he lightly rocked their bodies to the sides. 

Blushing furiously, Jisung repressed a smile. “I figured you thought so, considering you’re always clinging to me.”

“How could I not?” Was Minho simple answer and really that boy will be the death of Han Jisung.

They stood there for a bit, just enjoying each other’s warmth in a comfortable silence, until, as Minho hadn’t say a thing, Jisung decided to ask it himself.

“I was wondering,” He started nervously. “Would you- would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? Last Saturday was great and I just want to see you out of the convenience store again.”

Minho was smiling to himself and being glad Jisung couldn’t see his overly happy state at that moment. “I would love to, Sungie! Are you the one planning our date this time then?” 

It was absolutely foolish that Jisung’s heart started to beat incredibly faster after hearing the word _date._

“I guess...” He replied suddenly aware he would need to come up with something to do for the _next day._ He was screwed. “Just letting you know in advance I’m rubbish on this kind of thing.” 

“Even if you’d do as much as just take me to a different convenience store, I’d already love it.” Minho told him with a raw sincerity in his words that made Jisung lightheaded.

And before neither of them could say something else, Minho’s friends appeared on the corridor, taking notice of their friend koala hugging Jisung.

“Lee Minho let your boyfriend go, the break is over already.” Woojin screamed, walking inside the classroom with Chan.

Minho abruptly let go of Jisung while he was rocking their bodies to left, making the younger fall to his side.

“Shit sorry Sungie,” The older apologized, already on his way to the classroom. “I just can’t be late, see you tomorrow. Text me the details.”

And just like that he was gone, leaving Jisung fallen on the floor, stupidly still as whipped for the older as he was before. 

 

 

Independently of whatever Felix, Hyunjin and Seungmin were saying, Jisung liked his idea for the date.

Maybe his friends had a point in saying he had no creativity and was ridiculous, but he thought it was stupidly sweet in a way.

It all started with his mind almost frying after overthinking about it during the rest of Friday night. 

He went to sleep close to five in the morning just overthinking about this. 

Starting with the idea of just taking Minho to another restaurant and being done with it and ending with questioning how much money and time it would take to go to the beach with the older and rent a fancy boat where they could have dinner parent trap movie style.

Yeah he totally got the idea by watching the movie on tv at three am while stuffing his face with popcorn out of frustration. 

Then right before he finally fell asleep, his mind provided him the best idea.

It was what almost everyone did at least once in their life there, but he never had done it, so he might as well just do it now.

He was taking Minho to Han River.

All his creativity is being used to his design course okay, give him a break.

This was going to be great. They would meet at the station, have a walk next to the river and then they would take a seat on the grass and Jisung would buy something for them to eat.

It was there that his friends got incredibly frustrated with him, because he insisted on buying ramen and Twix bars on a convenience store nearby.

Felix said this was beyond stupid and that he must’ve been kidding about it, Hyunjin ranted about how could Minho even have feelings for him for a whole twenty minutes and Seungmin just sighed on the phone and hang up on him when he called his friend with his news.

They just didn’t get it. 

It was silly, maybe, but it was also kind of sentimental and Jisung liked it so fuck their opinions. He wasn’t going on a date with them after all.

So when the time came, he got ready and left. This time without freaking out and annoying his roommate to death, much to Changbin’s relief.

He was a little preoccupied with Minho hating the idea and being disappointed with their date, but the older literally said he could take him to another convenience store and it would be okay, so he was hoping he wouldn’t mind his plans for their dinner.

And technically he was planning on leaving Minho seating on the towel he was bringing with him and going _by himself_ to the store, so it wasn’t like their date would be _inside_ a convenience store.

They met at the station, Minho looking as gorgeous as ever, and then left to the river.

The older was adorably excited about walking around the river, claiming he always loved doing so and it was even better with Jisung by his side.

Needless to mention the younger blushed and smiled brightly at the older after hearing that.

They walked for a while, hand in hand of course, talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

Jisung was falling harder and harder for Minho every second that passed and he swore to himself he wouldn’t dare running away that night.

Thankfully for them it wasn’t as cold as the previous Saturday. There was no wind, so staying outside was totally bearable.

After spotting the convenience store he planned on buying everything at, Jisung suggested the idea of sitting at the open space and enjoying the evening to Minho, who happily agreed.

Jisung was quick to place the towel on the grass and Minho took a seat on it, pulling the younger to his side and wrapping an arm around Jisung’s shoulder.

They were seated right by a three, in which they rested their backs on and just stood there watching the movement around and enjoying their time together.

“Sungie,” Minho said, caressing Jisung’s arm. “I’m hungry.”

The younger beamed, turning to face the older, who had a cute pout on his face.

 _Shit, he is so cute. Not only an angel but god himself indeed,_ Jisung thought.

“I’ll take care of that right away then.” He replied, standing up. “You stay right there.”

Minho gave him a confused look, but complied anyways.

The younger was quick to go to the convenience store and prepare them the ramen he knew the older liked and buy two bars of Twix and a small cup of ice cream as well. 

He placed the Twix and the closed cup of ice cream inside the plastic back, and held the two cups of ramen in his hands, suffering a bit with how hot the cups were getting.

As he approached Minho he was quick to place the food on the towel and sit by the other’s side again, giving him a shy smile.

“Maybe I took what you said yesterday too literally, but I thought this would be nice.” He told Minho, handing him a cup of ramen and a Twix bar.

The older beamed widely, making his cute nose scrunch up and his eyes turn into crescents and Jisung was _suffering._

“You’re adorable Han Jisung, I couldn’t have thought of something better than this myself.” He replied, gladly accepting what the younger was giving him.

“Really? You’re not disappointed? My friends were saying this was stupid and I-“

He stopped himself once he felt Minho kissing his cheek.

“I love it, Sungie. Really.”

And with his cheeks red as they could get, Jisung bit his lips, forcing himself to not smile so hard it would hurt, and grabbed his own food to eat.

As they were both really hungry, they ate on silence, stealing glances at one another and smiling shyly when they got caught.

After finishing the ramen and then the chocolate, they shared the little cup of ice cream that, thanks to the cold weather, wasn’t all melted away by then.

Minho was quick to get up and throw everything on the trash, going against all of Jisung’s protests about how he was the one who should be doing that tonight.

Once the older got back, he pulled Jisung to him, embracing him like he had done the night before.

“Seriously, you’re too cuddly Sungie. I can’t stop wanting to cuddle you to death.” He exclaimed, pressing his face on Jisung’s hair and squeezing the boy in his embrace.

“You’re a bit violent with your affection hyung.” The younger laughed. 

Minho nuzzled the other’s hair. “I’ve been told. Woojin is always scared I’ll hug my cats to death.”

“I feel bad for your cats now.” He joked. 

Minho placed his face on the younger’s shoulder, speaking so close Jisung could feel his mouth moving against his cheek. “I know they like it though, just like how you like it too.”

He couldn’t argue against that.

His heart was going insane, his hands were possibly shaking and his brain had melted but Jisung wasn’t going to run away. Not today.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and just told himself to calm the fuck down.

Minho suddenly changed their position and then Jisung was sitting by his side, instead of in front of him.

Intertwining their hands together, Minho beamed at the younger. “At least I hope you like it.”

“I do. I really do.” Jisung managed to reply, still felling out of it.

Minho leaned closer to him and, refusing to back away, Jisung did the same. But once they were close enough for their noses to touch, someone screamed:

“Watch out!” 

The both of them jumped away from each other just in time to see a soccer ball flying where their heads were just a second ago, hitting the tree behind them and bouncing back to where it came from.

Jisung wiped his head to where the ball had gone and saw a teenage boy running towards them, a little kid following close by. 

“I’m so sorry.” The teenage boy said, looking utterly embarrassed.

“Jeongin-hyung, you almost hit them!” The little kid laughed.

The Jeongin boy send a harmless angry look to the kid. “ _You_ almost hit them, you brat.”

The kid simply laughed harder, throwing himself in the grass and rolling around.

“I’m sorry about my little brother.” Jeongin told them, grabbing the ball from the ground. “Are you two okay?”

“We’re fine don’t worry.” Minho told him.

“He has no aim.” Jeongin said in an apologetically voice.

Jisung chuckled. “It’s okay. The ball didn’t hit us so it’s all good.”

Jeongin smiled at them and left with his brother, complaining to the laughing kid. “I should’ve listened to dad and taken you to the movies instead.”

“Can’t believe we almost lost our heads today.” Jisung said, turning to face Minho.

Once their eyes met he felt a wave of embarrassment hit him and he smiled shyly to the older, rapidly looking away.

“Can’t believe he ruined the time I was finally going to kiss you!” Minho complained, bluntly.

Jisung’s embarrassment just increased and he pretended to be very much interested in the pattern of the towel they were sitting on, which in reality was hideous and the only reason the younger had it was because his mother had gifted it to him.

 _You’re not running away from your feelings tonight Jisung, you better gather some courage right now or so help me god._ The voice that sounded like Felix echoed inside Jisung’s mind. 

He could do this.

“You- you can still do it now...” He said, still looking to the towel. “If you want.”

He then felt a hand on his chin, making him face the older.

Minho seemed nervous himself, what calmed Jisung the tiniest bit.

He knew he was making a big deal out of this, it was just a kiss. He had kissed before, this was nothing new.

But it was Lee Minho and maybe Jisung didn’t know him for long but he already was head over heels for him and he had such soft looking lips and Jisung was just going through it with everything.

The older placed his other hand on Jisung’s hips. He took a quick glance to the side, probably to make sure no more soccer balls were attempting to behead them, what made the younger chuckle, and then he leaned in.

At least after his chuckle, Jisung didn’t have the time to freak out before Minho’s lips were on his.

And they were soft, _god_ how they were soft. 

He couldn’t think, he was sure he wasn’t breathing, but he was kissing back as eagerly, but softly, as he could. 

It didn’t last long, but once they separated Jisung just had the time to beam at the other and sigh dreamily, before Minho was kissing him again, and one more time after that, and another time after that and one more time after the previous one.

The noise of the city was nowhere to be heard, all Jisung could hear was angels singing and fireworks.

Okay maybe he was being overdramatic and all he _actually_ could hear was kids screaming, traffic, the river and the sound of their mouths being pressed together. But anyone can get what he was trying to convey there.

As soon as their kisses stopped, Jisung sighed breathlessly, letting their foreheads touch.

Minho nuzzled their noses together and _fuck!_ Jisung wanted to scream after that. 

“You’re an amazing kisser, Sungie.” Minho told him, sounding just as breathless as Jisung was feeling.

“You’re not that bad yourself.” 

They opened their eyes and immediately started to laugh, leaning away from each other.

Jisung even fell on his back and he had no idea what was so funny but he was just happy, so it really didn’t matter.

Minho threw himself on top of the younger, making him stop laughing.

“You’re so beautiful.” The older told him, taking Jisung’s bangs away from his forehead.

The younger felt the heat going to his cheeks and his ears. “T-thanks. You’re... you’re fucking gorgeous Minho.” 

With a breathtaking smile gracing his features, Minho leaned in again, leaving a soft kiss on Jisung’s mouth.

 _Why did I take so long to taste those lips?_ The younger asked himself, already growing addicted to the other’s lips.

Their mouths just fitted together so well and Minho was just so caring when he kissed, Jisung felt he was losing his damn mind.

When Minho kissed him again, this time leaving a light bite on his bottom lip, Jisung felt his soul leave his body.

“Hyung, we’re in the middle of _a lot_ of people. There’s little kids here!” He exclaimed.

Minho leaned away chuckling. “They can kick a soccer ball in my face if they want me to stop.” 

“I’ll do it myself if you dare to do that again.” The younger threatened.

The older laughed, pouting his plump red lips right after. “You don’t want to kiss me anymore Sungie?”

He should’ve just said no, he knew he should’ve just said no and _at least_ left the park before doing what he did next. 

But Minho was right there and his hair was falling on his face and he had that stupid pout on his mouth and Jisung was _weak._

So he simply placed his hands on the older’s neck and pulled him closer, kissing him silly.

Minho left a noise of surprise when he pretty much fell on top of Jisung, but was quick to kiss him back.

They kept going for a bit, Jisung’s ears buzzing and his mind feeling light and far away. He had his hands on Minho’s soft, _soft_ hair and the other’s hands were on his hips and once Minho dared to deepen their kiss, Jisung pushed him away.

“The kids hyung!” He pretty much shouted, probably making everyone around think he had kids with Minho that were forgotten by the reckless couple that was too busy making out by the river.

He knew his whole face was red by then, and it only got worse when Minho laughed at him and said: “I apologize, Sungie. I lost myself there for a bit.” 

Jisung pushed Minho off him, making the other fall on his back by his side, and sighed loudly.

“I can’t believe I was basically making out with you, right here, in the middle of all these people. What was I thinking?” He exclaimed, covering his face with his hands.

He heard Minho chuckling. “And then you practically made them all believe we are reckless parents who forgot about our children. That’s why they won’t let the gays adopt kids Jisung, all your fault.” 

The younger took his hands off his face to hit Minho with them. “You’re insufferable.”

Minho laughed loudly, standing up and offering the younger a hand. “C’mon let’s get those kids babe.”

Jisung blushed again, so much deeper this time, because Lee Minho is just ridiculous and he absolutely hates him now. 

He slapped Minho’s hand away and got up by himself, making the older laugh even harder. 

“We’re not even in a relationship yet but I’m about to break up with you.” Jisung complained, grabbing the towel and folding it.

“What about the children?” Minho asked, out of breath as he was still laughing his ass off.

“Fuck the children.” Jisung replied, making a lady nearby give them a scandalized look. 

This time he couldn’t contain it, he just bursted out laughing along with the older.

“There it goes our chance on adoption, Sungie.” Minho told him once they calmed down.

“Good.” He replied.

Minho beamed at him, offering him a hand. “But imagine if they were adorable and had chubby cheeks like you! I wouldn’t be able to contain myself, I’d have to adopt them.” 

Jisung just took his hand and chuckled. “What else would you do right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why it ended up like that but I was laughing by myself while writing and then it was a thing.
> 
> Had to end this before classes started again so I just came up with all of that out of nowhere because I had zero ideas when I started to write this chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed this. I liked writing it and writing minsung was so great I might be addicted to it now.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and for all the comments you guys are the best!


End file.
